


Girls Like Girls

by samishii_kamisama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Kiyoko is gay af, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, Yachi is a nervous little child, Yuri, kiyoyachi - Freeform, nishinoya likes yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samishii_kamisama/pseuds/samishii_kamisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi finally works up the courage to confess to Kiyoko, and finds that it was pretty easy, and finally gets herself a girlfriend. But keeping her relationship with Kiyoko a secret may be a little bit harder.</p><p>lesbians in love ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yachi Confesses To Kiyoko

**Author's Note:**

> *pokes head out from behind curtain* hello  
> This is my first fic!! I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it wasn't very good . . . I will definitely continue this. There is not enough kiyoyachi in the world to satisfy my hunger.  
> Basically Kiyoko and Yachi are gonna cute together and Yachi's gonna have a bad time trying to make sure no one finds out about them. Especially Tanaka.  
> Also, did you catch the Undertale reference?

Yachi’s knees wobbled. She held the envelope closely to her chest, making sure no one saw what she was carrying. She walked quickly, with a bit of skip in her step. She had to make sure no one saw her do this.

 

Yachi was going to do it. Yachi was going to confess to Kiyoko.

 

Ever since she became co-managers with Kiyoko, she had feelings for her. She was just so beautiful and perfect. However, so many other people had feelings for her, that Yachi had no idea how she was going to tell her.

 

At first, Yachi had no idea what to do about her crush on Kiyoko. Thus, she kept it silent. One day, she decided on telling her, one way or another. Unfortunately, Yachi happened to have the worst possible luck when it came to love. Send her flowers? Forgot to sign her own name. Try to get her alone after class? She always surrounded by a swarm of boys, or girls, depending on the day. Give her some baked goods? A dog eats them on her way to school. At a point she was ready to just give up. She didn’t. Yachi was a determined fellow. She realized she was going to have to just tell her straight to her face. And Yachi realized she couldn’t do that, either. She couldn’t manage to get the words out. Standing next to Kiyoko and all of her glorious beauty, her mind saying, “Look! She’s right there! Tell her! You can tell her now and get it over with!” She tried, oh god did she try, but no, she couldn’t speak the words, “I love you, Shimizu-senpai, please go out with me!” to her face.

 

So the letter was the only way to go.

 

The letter was not much, just a couple poetic lines that Yachi tried not to steal from other people. The letter read:

 

_With beauty as far as my eyes can see,_

_my gaze turns back to only you._

_Your kindness fills me with inspiration_

_Our friendship fills me with determination._

_I’ll break down all of the doors,_

_so that you can be mine and I can be yours!_

 

_I love you, Shimizu-senpai! Please go out with me!_

 

Maybe it was a bit cheesy. But it was from the heart.

 

Yachi prayed that Kiyoko wasn’t going to be surrounded by a bunch of people, as it would make it much easier to give her the letter that way. But even if there was, Yachi would still give it to her! Even if Kiyoko’s fans tried to kill Yachi, she’d get the letter to Kiyoko, one way or another!

 

 _Like that American rock song from the 1970’s,_ thought Yachi.

 

You can do it, Yachi.

 

Yachi peered around the corner and saw Kiyoko, standing idly against the wall. Completely alone! Yachi quickly turned around the corner again so Kiyoko couldn’t see her. She look at the small, square, lavender envelope, sealed with a heart sticker in her hands. She took a deep breathe. _I can do this_ , she thought.

 

She turned back around, letter behind her back.

 

“Oh, hey, Shimizu-senpai!”

 

Kiyoko looked up. She saw Yachi and smiled. “Hello, Hitoka-chan.”

 

Yachi’s heart skipped a beat.

 

Yachi decided to get straight to the point. Straight, unlike herself.

 

“I wanted to give something to you, Shimizu-senpai.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Yachi didn’t answer. Instead, she took the the letter out from behind her back, held it out, and bowed really low. Part of the bowing was to seem respectful, and another part of the bowing was because she didn’t want Kiyoko to see how red and blushy her face was.

 

Kiyoko promptly took the letter from Yachi’s hands, a slight look of shock on her face. Yachi stayed in her bowing position, thinking, _Oh gosh, she took it, she took the letter!_

 

Yachi looked up at Kiyoko from her bow, who was opening the letter with grace.

 

Yachi felt her heart speed up. Oh god what has she done Kiyoko is going to be so indifferent and Yachi is going to be so embarrassed their friendship is going to be ruined what if she made the letter too gushy and Kiyoko gets embarrassed what if Kiyoko tells everyone that Yachi’s a lesbian or bisexual or something and then thugs try to beat her up so she flees in her uncle’s pickup truck and gets on a plane without knowing the destination and ends up in _Korea_ oh god Yachi can’t speak Korean what has she done?

 

Yachi felt her face start to burn. She was afraid to stop bowing. She was ready to apologize, to maybe play it off as a joke. This was definitely a mistake.

 

Yachi worked up her strength and whipped back up to her regular position, ready to be rejected.

 

Instead, she saw Kiyoko, gazing at her love letter with pleasant surprise, and a shocked, blushing look on her face.

 

“Yachi . . . I . . .”

 

Kiyoko put one hand to her mouth. “I don’t know what to say, Hitoka-chan . . .”

 

“Y-You don’t have to say anything. I just needed to give that to you! Um . . . goodbye, Shimizu-senpai, good to see you!”

 

Yachi put one finger in the air and turned away, for she did not have a better way to end the conversation.

 

She felt Kiyoko catch her hand as she walked away. Yachi’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Wait, Hitoka-chan.”

 

Yachi turned around. Kiyoko’s hand was still wrapped around her wrist.

 

Kiyoko’s look of blushing shock redirected to the ground. Kiyoko’s free hand went up to her mouth.

 

“Well, Hitoka-chan, I think you’re very cute, too.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“I like you as well.”

 

Yachi’s heartbeat was beginning to resemble the sound of a horse running in a race.

 

“Y-You m-mean you-”

 

Kiyoko let out a soft giggle. “The answer is yes. I will go out with you.”

 

Yachi tried to say something, but the words couldn’t come out. She felt so stupid, just gaping there like an absolute idiot.

 

Kiyoko freed Yachi’s wrist. She delicately put her hands around Yachi’s face, leaned down, and kissed her.

 

Yachi froze.

 

Kiyoko straightened back up. Yachi was frozen, with her face bright red. Kiyoko grinned.

 

“See you tomorrow, Hitoka-chan,” Kiyoko said, turning away and heading off, in the little run that Yachi absolutely adored.

 

Yachi’s face remained with the same expression as she slowly turned the other direction. She walked away.

 

She ended up in the courtyard, with a seemingly calm expression on her face. As soon as Yachi felt that she was far away from Kiyoko, she looked side to side. There wasn’t anyone around. Yachi’s face broke into a huge smile, and she jumped into the air, ecstatic.

 

_"Yossha!”_


	2. Yachi Has A Proper Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi consults Kiyoko on what they should do about telling Karasuno about their relationship. And other things happen.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!
> 
> (I am bad at writing kisses, beware)

_ Slam. _

 

The volleyball struck the floor hard. Only seconds after it hit you could hear Hinata screaming.

 

“Uwaaah!”

 

“Hinata, nice kill!” Yachi calls out. 

 

Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi were the only ones in the gym, as Yachi stood next to the big basket of volleyballs while Hinata hit volleyball after volleyball unto the floor.

 

Hinata lifted his arms to give Kageyama a high-five, but Kageyama just stood there, no understanding. Yachi giggled.

 

More and more serves to come, Yachi was still a bit nervous about what had happened yesterday. She and Kiyoko were officially dating. An official, officiated thing that’s official. Imagining the reactions Karasuno would have to their official relationship.  Would they freak out? Would they be accepting? 

 

As if on cue, Kiyoko opened the large doors stepped into the gym, holding her clipboard and bag, as usual.

 

Yachi straightened her back. “Hello, Shimizu-senpai!”

 

Kiyoko gave Yachi a sneaky little smile. “Hey, Hitoka-chan.”

 

After putting down her bag and her clipboard, Kiyoko stood right next to Yachi, so close that her fingers almost intertwined with Yachi’s. Yachi gasped and her face flushed, tightening her hands into fists at her sides.

 

Hinata and Kageyama simply stared at them with puzzled looks, like dogs, tilting their heads. It was such strange behavior coming from two girls.

 

They shrugged it off as the others came into the gym.

 

~~~~~

 

Practice was going on as it usually was, and the boys were playing a practice game. 

_ I'm thirsty . . _ . she thought. Then she remembered. She had a water bottle in her backpack. Since she had gym that day, she kept a water bottle in her backpack for when she got too tired. Yachi wasn't exactly the most athletic girl. Not to mention that gym classes were pretty rough.

 

Yachi walked over to the bench around the wall, towards the corner, of the gym. There was her bag. She picked it up and reached her hand into it, feeling around for her water bottle.

 

She did feel a water bottle anywhere in the bag, but she did feel something. It felt like a book. Giving in to curiousness, she pulled out the book.

 

Yachi was wrong; it wasn't a book, it was a manga. And it was a volume of . . . _Sakura Trick._

 

This was not Yachi's backpack. 

 

She dropped the manga back into the bag. Who's bag was this? She fumbled around with it, searching for a name tag. She saw it, it was on the front.

 

"Nishinoya Yuu."

 

_ NISHINOYA-SENPAI! _

 

_ Nishinoya-senpai can read? And when he reads, he reads yuri?   _ Yachi’s mind raced. If he liked yuri, did he mind girl/girl couples? How would he react to Kiyoko and Yachi’s relationship? Does he only like reading it and wouldn't want it to be within his real life?

 

Yachi shoved the backpack into the corner and rushed back to her spot next to Kiyoko. There was also the question of why Nishinoya doesn't keep a water bottle in his backpack, but that wasn't really that important.

 

Why did everything have to be so complicated? And Yachi didn't even get her water bottle!

~~~~~

 

At the end of practice, Yachi was retrieving her stuff from the corner of the gym.

 

“Oi,” said Hinata to Yachi later. “Kiyoko gave you this look when she came in today. What was that about?”

 

Yachi tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

 

“She smiled like . . .  _ grrr. _ ” Hinata made little claws with his hands and gritted his teeth.

 

Yachi laughed nervously.  _ Fake explanation . . . Fake explanation . . . Fake explanation . . . Fake explanation . . .  _

 

“I guess that’s just Kiyoko opening up a bit.” Yachi played off.  _ Nailed it, _ she thought to herself.

 

“You’re so close to Kiyoko-senpai, Yachi-san!” Hinata crowed excitedly. 

 

Yachi blushed, and her hand went to the back of her head. “Yeah . . .” 

 

_ You have no idea.  _

 

Yachi felt like a secret agent when it came to conversations like that, where people thought one thing, but it was actually the opposite. Secret Agent Yachi. She liked the sound of that. 

 

But there was still the lingering question: how would Karasuno react? Not to Kiyoko and Yachi, but to  _ Kiyoko and Yachi.  _ She would ask Kiyoko about it. Kiyoko always knew.

 

~~~~~

 

"I'm just really worried about how everyone is going to react us being together." Yachi said.

 

“Huh. Sorry Hitoka-chan, but I’m not really sure what we should do.” Kiyoko whispered.

 

Yachi sighed. “I guess we’ll just have to let it be, and if they figure it out, they figure it out.”

 

“Sounds right.”

 

The two girls stood alone in the bathroom, discussing this whole new dating thing while Yachi anxiously hoped that no one would walk on in or eavesdrop on their conversation. Yachi had to ask Kiyoko to come to the bathroom with her so they could discuss this in private.

 

Yachi laughed. “Yeah, I guess we’ll just have to wait until they find out on their own. I mean, I’m not good at keeping secrets, but . . .”

 

Kiyoko’s eyes widened. “I’m horrible when it comes to keeping secrets.”

 

They stared at each other. 

 

“Fuck.” Kiyoko whispered quietly. Yachi gasped. Hearing such a pretty girl curse!

 

Kiyoko snickered. Yachi stood frozen in shock. “Y-You . . .”

 

“Yeah, sometimes I do swear. Not that much, though.”

 

Yachi let out a sigh of relief. She wasn’t really comfortable with swearing.

 

Kiyoko still snickered. 

 

“Anyway, Hitoka-chan, remember the other day when you gave me the letter, and then I kissed you after you gave it to me?” she asked.

 

“How could I forget?” Yachi said.

 

“Was that your first kiss?” Kiyoko questioned kindly.

 

“W-W-Was t-that my first k-kiss oh no it wasn’t . . . u-uh of course it wasn’t! I-I’ve totally been kissed before, I . . .” Yachi began to blabber. Kiyoko raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Yes. Yes it was.” Yachi finally admitted.

 

“It felt a little impromptu, didn’t it?”

 

“Impromptu?”

 

“Done without any previous preparation. You weren’t expecting it.”

 

Yachi stared at Kiyoko while she explained the definition of the word. She was so smart and beautiful . . .

 

Yachi scratched her head. “Yeah, I suppose I wasn’t. I was actually kind of expecting you to completely reject me. Thank god you didn’t, though!” she said with a laugh.

 

“Do you want to have a proper kiss?” 

 

“A proper kiss?” 

“Like this.” Kiyoko said. She grabbed Yachi’s wrist, and Yachi suddenly found herself with her back against the bathroom wall, directly facing Kiyoko’s chest. Kiyoko’s arm was beside Yachi’s head, pinning her there.

 

Yachi’s insides exploded. 

 

_ A kabe-don! Kiyoko kabe-donned me! There are girls who would kill to have this done to them! They probably wouldn’t want another girl to do it to them, but they would definitely want someone to do it! Maybe some of them might want a girl to do it, but most of them would probably want a b- _

 

“I can kiss you, but this time, it’ll be more intimate and you’ll be ready for it. Would you want that?”

 

Kiyoko’s other hand caressed Yachi’s left cheek. Yachi thought about it. She was so nervous, her crush pinning her to the wall of the bathroom and asking her if she wanted to be kissed . . . what a situation, one almost straight out of a yuri manga.

 

Yachi thought about Tanaka for a second, and how if he saw Kiyoko speaking like this he would probably faint.

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

“Okay then,” Kiyoko responded. “Here I come.”

 

Kiyoko leaned in slowly towards Yachi’s face. Yachi scrunched her eyes closed. Then, she felt Kiyoko’s lips touch her own. They were so soft. Yachi felt her face relax, and she gave into the kiss. 

 

_ Kiyoko’s lips taste nice,  _ Yachi thought. _ She’s wearing cherry chapstick. _

 

Their noses bumped together. Kiyoko tilted her head. She intertwined her fingers with Yachi’s. Yachi shifted her feet. The two girls’ lips glided across each other smoothly. Suddenly, Kiyoko’s tongue slid over the roof of her mouth, and Yachi’s eyes widened. Yachi let out a tiny whimper and felt her cheeks begin to redden more and more. She couldn’t help it . . . everything about this was so perfect. Even Kiyoko’s breath brushing against her face was a bother at all, even if there was an awkward moment when their teeth clacked together. Both of their eyes closed, fingers intertwined, Yachi’s heart fluttered with each movement they made. Their bodies were so close together, they could feel the warmth from each other’s chests, and the heartbeat inside of them. Yachi let out another soft moan when she felt Kiyoko’s tongue roll inside her mouth. She shivered. They kissed like this for what seemed like a while, but it really wasn’t that long. Yachi supposed that it was just the kiss that made everything seem like time had slowed down.

 

There was an embarrassingly loud smacking sound when the two girls parted their lips. Yachi opened her eyes to see Kiyoko’s beautiful face in front of her, smiling much wider than she usually does. 

 

“You’re face is so red, Yachi.” Kiyoko said sweetly.

 

“Your’s is too,” Yachi replied meekly. She averted her eyes.

 

“We should probably go back now.” Kiyoko said as she let go of Yachi’s hands. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kiyoko started to head for the door.

 

“Oh, Yachi?” she said suddenly, stopping and turning around.

 

Yachi merely stared at Kiyoko, blushing with her hands held up to her chest.

 

“I love you.” Kiyoko finished, blowing a kiss at Yachi.

 

“I love you too.” Yachi said back. She walked up to Kiyoko and together, they walked out the bathroom door.

 

Yachi was so grateful, but still kind of worried that Kiyoko’s fans might try to beat her up. At this point, they probably were going to murder her.

  
Well, as they say in Japan,  _ shouganai! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sakura Trick is a yuri manga/anime.  
> Yes, I have watched it.  
> Shouganai means "it can not be helped" in Japanese.


	3. Yachi Invites Kiyoko Over To Her House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi and Kiyoko get together and watch anime and talk about real shit

“Uh . . . hey mom . . . can I, um, have a friend over?”

 

Yachi’s mother looked away from her work for a second and looked at Yachi. “Oh, of course, Hitoka. Who?”

 

“Um, this girl from school. Kiyoko?” said Yachi.

 

“Oh, Kiyoko! That pretty girl, yes,” Yachi’s mother said. “Of course.”

 

“Thank you, mom!” cheered Yachi, and she ran back to her room.

 

“No boys! You know my policy!” her mother called as Yachi skipped away.

 

_ No need for boys, _ thought Yachi, pulling out her phone. It had a cute owl strap on it that Hinata had given to her. She flipped it open and sent a message to Kiyoko:

 

_ To: pretty lady _

_ From: hitoka _

_ Do you want to come over to my house? _

 

_ From: pretty lady _

_ To: hitoka _

_ Sure _

 

_ To: pretty lady _

_ From: hitoka _

(*^▽^*)  _ what time?? _

 

_ From: pretty lady _

_ To: hitoka _

_ Right now is fine _

 

_ To: pretty lady _

_ From: hitoka _

Σ(*ﾉ´>ω<｡`)ﾉ  _ see you then kiyoko-senpai!!!  _ (｡♥‿♥｡)

 

Yachi sure did love sending those emojis. 

 

A few minutes later, her phone buzzed again.

_ From: pretty lady _

_ To: hitoka _

( ˊᵕˋ )♡.°✰

 

_ She sent one back! _

 

Yachi just had to roll around on her bed for a minute, celebrating her small victory. Kiyoko was so cute . . .

 

So far, keeping Kiyoko and Yachi’s secret was pretty simple. Everyone simply assumed that they were close friends whenever they held hands or hugged or linked arms. Having Kiyoko over was problem either, since her mother assumed they were just friends. She supposed that was a perk of being a lesbian in Japan, no one thought anything more of your relationship besides being friends.

 

But, that was also kinda the problem with being a lesbian in Japan. She was almost unseen. No one would understand her if she tried to tell anyone about her sexuality, they wouldn’t understand anything about it. She was so invisible, no one knew anything about it. And Yachi had a hard time keeping secrets, how could she keep this secret from her parents? No one understood homosexuality here. She wished it wasn’t that way. . .

 

Yachi hummed softly as she scrolled through all of her text messages, most of them from Hinata or to Kiyoko. She had finally managed to get her number a couple weeks ago, and it was an enlightenment. She texted her a lot, when she called Kiyoko, usually Yachi was the one talking the most. She went on talking about things for hours, and Kiyoko did not say much in response, except for maybe “Oh,” “I see,” and “Is that so?” Yachi was slightly afraid that Kiyoko thought she was annoying. She felt like that with everyone.

 

Ding dong. 

 

“Kiyoko-san!” Yachi cried out, scrambling off of her bed to get the door.

 

“I got it, I got it!” Yachi said to her mother who had came out of her office to check who was at the door. 

 

Yachi got the door, and after Kiyoko had taken off her shoes, they went up to Yachi’s room. Together, they sat on the bed.

It felt a bit awkward, two girls, alone, sittin’ on the good ol’ bed . . . where people . . . you know . . . 

 

The more her mind explored that thought the redder Yachi became.

 

“You have such a cute room, Hitoka-chan.”

 

“Oh, I do? Thanks!” Her was almost entirely pastel colors. It was a bit embarrassing, because it kinda looked like a child’s room.

 

“What do we do now?” Yachi inquired. “I’ve never really had anyone in my room before.” She put her hand to her chin.

 

She slammed her fist into her palm. “Wanna watch something? A drama? An anime? What do you like?”

 

“I don’t watch anime that much . . .”

 

“Are you a drama-movie type person?”

 

“Ehhh . . .”

 

“You don’t watch ANYTHING!?”

 

“Books are more my thing . . .”

 

Yachi dramatically fell back onto the bed with an, “Oh!”

 

Kiyoko giggled. 

 

“You watch anime, Hitoka-chan?”

 

Yachi sat up. Her hand went to behind her head. “Ehh, not that much. But some I did like. Sailor Moon, Madoka Magica, Revolutionary Girl Utena . . .”

 

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow. “I’m sensing a bit of a yuri magical-girl constant here.”

 

Yachi shrugged. “It’s a nice genre.”

 

“I’ve never seen Revolutionary Girl Utena,” Kiyoko said, “What’s it about?”

 

Yachi’s eyes brightened. “Oh, it’s so cool! It’s about this girl who wants to be prince and she goes to this school and meets this girl who’s this thing called the Rose Bride, and she’s like, bullied and stuff, and then Utena, that’s the girl who wants to be a prince, finds out about that, and she--”

 

Yachi covered her mouth. “Oh no! I’m babbling on again.”

 

Kiyoko stifled a laugh. “That’s alright. It’s cute.”

 

She leaned over, lifted the hair off of Yachi’s forehead, and gave her a little peck. Yachi felt her cheeks turn pink.

 

“Instead of trying to explain the whole show to me, maybe we can watch it?” Kiyoko inquired.

 

Yachi liked that idea. 

 

Quickly, Yachi grabbed her laptop, and scooted up to the head of the bed, pressing against her pillows and stuffed animals. She opened her laptop, quickly typed some letters on her keyboard, and looked over at Kiyoko, who stared at Yachi quizzically. Yachi grinned and excitedly tapped the spot next to her, inviting Kiyoko to come sit.

 

Kiyoko scooted over next to Yachi. She looked at Yachi’s computer screen and saw that she was looking up an anime streaming site. 

 

“Aah,” Kiyoko said softly. “You know, when you get excited over an anime like this, you seem like you’re an otaku.”

 

Yachi gave Kiyoko a look of shock. “I’m not an otaku! Well, maybe a little bit. But I’m definitely not a hikikomori!”

 

“I know.” said Kiyoko. “You worry about the smallest things, Hitoka-chan.”

 

Yachi blushed.

 

“Want me to turn off the lights?”

 

“Sure.”

 

The lights were turned off, and the two girls sat next closely next to each other on the bed, the light of the computer screen shining unto their faces.

 

They started the first episode, and the gentle beginning notes of the theme song began.

 

_ Isagiyoku, kakkoyoku, ikite-yukou . . . _

  
  


5 episodes later and the two girls were cuddled together, legs warm from the fan underneath the computer, staring at the screen that brightly lit their faces. Neither of them knew how long they had been sitting there watching. Sometimes Yachi wouldn’t even watch the episode. She would just stare at Kiyoko’s beautiful face.

 

The episode’s ending theme began, and Yachi reached out toward the laptop sitting atop the two girls’ thighs. She carefully clicked the pause button, and everything became quiet.

 

“Well,” said Yachi, speaking for the first time in a while, “Did you like it?”

 

“Yes,” said Kiyoko, “Very much so.”

 

There was a short pause between the two girls.

 

“You wanna cuddle?”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

Soon enough, the two girls were snuggled together underneath the blankets. They were so close they could hear each other’s heartbeats. It was incredibly warm. They stayed like this for a while, just holding each other in silence.

 

Yachi spoke up. “Kiyoko-san,” Yachi said, loving the feeling of Kiyoko’s soft skin against her own, “Have you ever thought about, um, telling your parents, that, you know, that you like girls?”

 

“I’d be lying if I said that hadn’t.”

 

“I’m not sure what to do about that,” Yachi said. “I mean, I feel like I’m lying to my mom and all the time! She should know, but, I’m scared to tell either of my parents. What if they hit me? Or make me live in a tent for a few days until I learn to like boys? Or send me to a camp?”

 

Kiyoko’s brow furrowed. “A camp?”

 

“A conversion camp. To make me s-straight.”

 

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow. 

 

“They’re real! They have them in America! And I’m not fluent in English, I won’t know what to do!”

 

Kiyoko, without a word, held Yachi closer and hugged her tighter.

 

“How would we tell the team? Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai would flip if they found out!” Yachi shivered. “They might even kill me!”

 

Kiyoko smiled. “They won’t kill you. Well, they might rough you up a bit, but they won’t kill you.”

 

“Uwaah!” Yachi cried.

 

Kiyoko laughed.

 

Yachi hugged Kiyoko back, wrapping her thin fingers around Kiyoko’s waist, smiling happily. 

 

“Let’s not worry about it now. We have the future, right.”

 

Yachi nodded. “ _ Un _ . We do.”

 

They were so warm and happy, together in the bed with their arms wrapped around each other, enjoying each other’s company and just being close to each other.

 

They stayed like that for a while.


	4. Yachi and Kiyoko Go On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the laziest and most self-indulgent thing i've written and it took me months  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAxpAs1Iaec  
> so here's some yuri to make up for the bad in america....

The time that Kiyoko had offered to walk Yachi to the bus stop went straight to Yachi’s very own Mental Emporium of Awesome Memories, where her good memories, most of them involving Kiyoko, were stored. Now that walking together and being near Kiyoko most of the time, the emporium was almost full. Yachi was so unbelievably happy and grateful to merely walk to the bus stop with her girlfriend. And the fact that she could call Kiyoko a girlfriend made her even happier. 

 

And once again, she was walking with Kiyoko to the bus stop, beaming. They stopped right where the bus stop was, there was a small bench and a pole to wait. There was no one at the bus stop, surprisingly.

 

Yachi smiled at the ground, rocking her feet back and forth.

 

Kiyoko suddenly spoke. “Okay, no one’s around now. I can say it.”

 

Yachi jumped. “S-Say what, Kiyoko-san?”

 

“I wanna go on a date.” She said, looking straight ahead.

 

“Huh? Well, we’ve gone out before, haven’t we?” said Yachi.

 

“Yes, we have,” Kiyoko replied, “but that was only hanging out with one another after school. That’s common. But I want to go on a real, planned date.”

Yachi looked up at Kiyoko with a small blush on her face.

 

“With you, Hitoka-chan.” Kiyoko reached out her hand and intertwined her fingers with Hitoka’s.

 

Yachi’s blush deepened. “Okay then, let’s go on a date!”

 

“Hitoka-chan, wouldn’t it be better if I asked you?” Kiyoko said, looking at Yachi.

 

“Whatever you want!”

 

Suddenly, Kiyoko bent down on one knee, held her hands out towards Yachi.

 

“Yachi Hitoka, will you go on a date with me?” she said.

 

“I'm too young to be married!” Yachi cried out.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, well, this kind of feels like a marriage proposal . . .”

 

“That's what I was shooting for.”

 

Yachi decided that maybe she should be dramatic too.

 

“Oh Shimizu-Senpai! I . . . I absolutely accept!” she leaned back, pretending to faint. 

 

She did her best to be dramatic. Kiyoko laughed. 

 

Yachi laughed too. “Yeah, I guess you can see why I was only Villager B in the school play.” 

 

“It's alright, Hitoka-chan.” 

 

They smiled at each other.

 

“So, it's a date?” Yachi asked. 

 

Kiyoko nodded. “It's a date.”

 

A group of students came to the bus stop, all talking and laughing. Yachi stood close to Kiyoko, and they waited for the bus to arrive.

 

_ It's a date,  _ thought Yachi. 

 

* * *

 

 

Yachi was waiting by a flower shop in her town. She wore a knee-length floral skirt, a fuzzy pink sweater, and a hat. She wanted to dress as nicely and as cutely as she could for her date with Kiyoko.

 

They had agreed to meet by the coffee shop at 2:00, and of course Yachi had arrived way earlier than was needed. As for what she told her mother, she simply said she was going out, with a friend. Her mother didn't mind, and just said not to be back too late. Her mother would probably flip a table if she found out that Yachi was going on a date, and she'd need to know who it was with and where was going and what she was wearing and every little detail and Yachi could live without that. Not to mention she'd want to know who she was going on a date with, and she'd find out . . .

 

Yachi suddenly spotted Kiyoko across the street. She raised her arm and waved and smiled. 

 

“Kiyoko-saaaan!”

 

Kiyoko crossed the street and Yachi bounded with excitement. 

 

As Kiyoko came closer, Yachi could see what Kiyoko was wearing. She wore a soft blue blouse, a ruffled white skirt, and black socks, up to her thighs. On her head she had a blue boater hat. Everything matched. 

 

_ She’s so beautiful . . .  _ Yachi couldn’t help but to think.

 

Kiyoko finally approached Yachi.

 

“Hey, Hitoka-chan,” she said. “Ready for our date?”

 

“Yup! Super ready!” Yachi responded, her hands in the air. 

 

“You look adorable, Hitoka-chan.” Kiyoko said. Her soft smile made Yachi want to melt. 

 

“Y-You too, Kiyoko-san! You look absolutely gorgeous!” Yachi cheered. Kiyoko blushed. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

They both stood there for a second,  smiling at each other. 

 

Kiyoko said, “Where should we go first?”

 

“Huh, I dunno. All I knew is that I wanted to be with you, Kiyoko-san.”

 

That line made Kiyoko want to fall over. 

 

“Oh, by the way, do you mind if I call you Kiyoko-san? You know, first name basis . . .”

 

“I don't mind at all.” Kiyoko lowered her voice. “We are girlfriends after all.” 

 

“Okay! Let's go then!”

 

The two girls began to walk down the street together. 

 

“Hmm, where should we go first?” Yachi asked, bringing back the question from before. 

 

Kiyoko’s eyes brightened. “Oh, I heard there was a new place downtown, wanna go there?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

They started to make their way downtown. Yachi looked down at Kiyoko’s hand sitting idly at her sides. Yachi extended her pinky, trying to get Kiyoko’s hand’s attention. For some reason, Yachi couldn’t find the confidence to reach out. She could find the confidence to ask Kiyoko to be her girlfriend, but somehow she could find the confidence to hold her hand?

 

Kiyoko felt Yachi’s hand, and swiftly took her hand and intertwined her fingers with Yachi’s. Yachi smiled even bigger.

 

It was going to be a good day.

  
  


“Ooh, look at this one, Kiyoko-san, isn’t it cute?” she said, turning to Kiyoko with the shirt up to her chest. There wasn’t an answer. 

 

“Kiyoko-san? What’s wrong?” Yachi asked.

 

“Oh no.” Kiyoko said. She was standing totally still, looking out the window

 

“Kiyoko-san?”

 

“You gotta hide me.” Kiyoko said, turning to Yachi. Yachi then saw Tanaka and Nishinoya coming down the street. 

 

“Eeeh, eeh, eh, uhh . . .” Yachi squeaked as she fumbled around for something to do. She grabbed a scarf and flopped it onto Kiyoko’s head and snatched a pair of sunglasses and handed them over to Kiyoko. 

 

Kiyoko had a cane in her hand and hunched over. 

 

Yachi giggled. “You look like a grandma.”

 

“I feel dumb.” Kiyoko said.

 

Yachi looked up. Oh my, they were standing in front of the store. Wait, they were getting closer. Oh god, they’re coming over-

 

“Hey, Yacchan!” Nishinoya said.

 

Kiyoko hobbled away, pretending to be someone else, leaving Yachi to nervously deal with the situation.

 

“Hey, Yacchan! Whaddaya doin’?”

 

“Uh, nothing. Just shopping.” Yachi said.

 

“Huh. You’re dressed a bit nicely just for shopping, don’cha think?” he asked.

 

Yachi remembered what she was wearing. Her hand went to the back of her head.

 

“Ehh, I guess so.” she said. “What are you doing?”

 

“Just hanging out.” said Nishinoya.

 

“Picking up girls!” yelled Tanaka.

 

Yachi laughed. “Heh heh, yeah . . .” She cringed as she noticed a shop employee glare at them. 

 

Yachi looked up and saw that they were both looking over Yachi’s shoulder, heads tilted like a couple of dogs.

 

“What?”

She turned around and realized that they were staring at Kiyoko, in her grandma-esque outfit.

 

“I feel like I recognize her.” 

 

Yachi panicked.

 

“Um, um, it’s probably no one.”

 

They laughed. “We gotta go. See you around, Yachi-san!”

 

“Heh heh, bye, see you later!” she said. She stood there smiling until they were out of sight. 

 

“You can come out now.”

 

Kiyoko walked up next to Yachi and took of her getup, shaking her head.

 

“That was close.” said Yachi.

 

“Maybe we should go.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

As Kiyoko and Yachi walked down the street even farther into the day, and Yachi felt so happy, clinging to Kiyoko’s arm, so lovingly. Kiyoko smiled at her.

 

Yachi suddenly saw an ice cream shop.

 

“Kiyoko-san, let’s go in there!”

 

“I don’t have any money left . . .” Kiyoko said quietly.

 

“It’s alright, I’ll pay!”

 

They got their ice cream, and they leaned against a wall, holding hands with her cones in the other.

 

Yachi was so happy, holding hands with Kiyoko and eating ice cream. She didn’t want the day to end.

 

Then she heard a voice.

 

“Hey, look! Look over there!” said the voice.

 

“What is it, Tarou?” said another voice, a girl.

 

“Those girls!” said the one named Tarou.

 

“The ones holding hands?” responded the girl.

 

“Yeah! Do you think . . .” he lowered his voice. “Do you think they’re lesbians?”

 

Yachi froze.  _ How’d he know? _

 

The voices were inaudible for a second, and then she heard the same guy laughing. “Haha, gross!”

 

Something weighed down in Yachi’s stomach. How could he be so rude? She was just trying to have a good day with her girlfriend and he ruined it . . .

 

Kiyoko waited until Tarou and the girl were looking at them again. With determination and swallowed embarrassment, Kiyoko leaned over and kissed her.

 

Yachi’s face went straight to red.

 

_ We’re in public _ . . . she thought.  _ We’re in public! And what about that Tarou guy? He’s gonna be all judgy and plus we can’t do this in public, even if we were straight! That is never going to happen but anyway we can’t . . . _

 

But Kiyoko’s lips melted away the anxiety that Yachi. It felt so nice, she didn’t want to waste it being anxious, even if people were watching, even if that Tarou idiot was watching, she wanted it. 

 

_ Screw that guy,  _ she thought.  _ Screw it. _

 

Yachi put her hand up to Kiyoko’s chin, and held her closer. The kiss was nothing flashy, just a simple kiss. But Yachi felt like it was something different. 

 

They pulled their lips apart. Yachi was afraid to look away from Kiyoko, but she saw as Kiyoko looked over in the direction of Tarou, and flashed a sneaky smile.

 

Instinctively, Yachi looked over, and saw that Tarou and the girl next to him were standing there with their mouths agape, like idiots. Yachi giggled. 

 

Some people didn’t notice, some people stared, some people just ignored it. Yachi looked to Kiyoko. She was laughing, but her face was bright red.

 

That move for Kiyoko must’ve taken a lot of bravery.

  
  


Yachi and Kiyoko walked down the street, and Yachi noticed that the sun was setting. They stopped.

 

“I suppose this is where we should part.” Kiyoko said, looking at her.

 

“Yeah. I’ll see you,” Yachi replied.

 

“Yes.” 

 

Yachi began to walk away in the direction of her house. But before she could get too far away, she stopped.

 

“Hey, Kiyoko-san,” she said.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I had a lot of fun today.” 

 

Kiyoko smiled. “Me too.”

 

Yachi nodded her head, turned around and continued to walk. 

 

She felt very warm.


	5. Yachi Gets A Text From Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ffffffuuuuuccckkkk im so sorry its been fuckign months i dont even have an excuse im just a piece of shit  
> hhhhhhhnnngngh here's a chapter that shouldn't have taken as long as it did.   
> ill be finishing this soon and i'm gonna start writing other stuff (outside of haikyuu and ships.)   
> sorry lmao

Yachi sat on her bed with all of her books and homework spread neatly around her. It was rather late at night, but Yachi needed to study. She had skipped studying two days before.

 

Her phone on her nightstand buzzed. She leaned over and grabbed it. Was it Kiyoko?

 

Nope. Hinata. 

 

_ To: hitoka _

_ From: Orenji _

 

_ Hey yachi-san!!!!!!! how are you???? _

 

_ To: Orenji _

_ From: hitoka _

 

_ I’m okay, hinata-kun. You? _

 

_ From: Orenji _

_ To: hitoka _

 

_ Good!!! Can I ask you something??? _

 

Yachi felt a jolt of anxiety. 

 

_ To: Orenji _

_ From: hitoka _

 

_ What? _

 

_ From: Orenji _

_ To: hitoka _

 

_ Are you and Kiyoko-senpai dating? _

 

Yachi froze. 

 

_ Shit shit shit shit fuck fuck fuck fuck  _ how did he know? How did he figure it out? Yachi never took Hinata for being the most observant person so she would have thought Tsukishima would have figured it out first. Or someone. Anybody but Hinata… 

 

She took a deep breath. 

 

_ To: Orenji _

_ From: hitoka _

 

_....yes _

 

_ To: hitoka _

_ From: Orenji _

 

_ I thought so!!! (*~▽~) _

 

_ To: Orenji _

_ From: hitoka _

 

_ How did you know?? _

 

_ From: Orenji _

_ To: hitoka _

 

_ A hunch (〜￣▽￣)〜 _

  
  


_ To: Orenji _

_ From: hitoka  _

 

_ Really, how did you know? _

 

_ To: hitoka  _

_ From: Orenji _

 

_ I saw you guys in the bathroom……  _

 

_ To: Orenji _

_ From: hitoka _

 

_ What??? _

 

_ To: hitoka _

_ From: Orenji _

 

_ OH GOD THAT CAME OUT WRONG _

_ I mean i saw u too kissing……. _

 

_ To: Orenji _

_ From: hitoka  _

 

_ wait, how? we were in the girls’ bathroom _

 

_ To: hitoka  _

_ From: Orenji _

 

_ I walked into the wrong one _

 

_ To: Orenji _

_ From: hitoka _

 

_ Oh _

 

Yachi chuckled at bit. Hinata never had much luck in the bathrooms.

 

A question came to her mind. 

 

_ To: Orenji _

_ From: hitoka _

 

_ You’re…… not weirded out or anything?? _

 

_ To: hitoka _

_ From: Orenji _

 

_ Of course not!!!! You’re so lucky to have such a pretty girlfriend _

 

_ To: Orenji  _

_ From: hitoka _

 

_ I mean us being two girls. _

 

_ To: hitoka  _

_ From: Orenji _

 

_ Oh no!!!! That’s totally cool. I’d never hate u for something like that. Plus, I’m kinda gay too… _

 

_ To: Orenji  _

_ From: hitoka _

 

_ Wait really??? _

 

_ To: hitoka  _

_ From: Orenji _

 

_ Yea. i kinda have a crush on somebody…..who’s a guy……. _

 

_ To: Orenji  _

_ From: hitoka _

 

_ WHO IS IT WHO IS IT WHO IS IT WHO IS IT _

 

_ To: hitoka  _

_ From: Orenji _

 

_ Ok but you can’t tell anybody _

 

_ To: Orenji  _

_ From: hitoka _

 

_ I won’t _

 

_ To: hitoka  _

_ From: Orenji _

 

_ It’s kageyama-kun _

 

_ To: Orenji  _

_ From: hitoka _

 

_ HOLY CRAP REALLY _

 

_ To: hitoka  _

_ From: Orenji _

 

_ DON’T TELL HIM _

 

_ To: Orenji  _

_ From: hitoka _

 

_ I WONT I WONT _

 

_ But really its not a problem? Do u think the other teammates will think that way? _

 

_ To: hitoka  _

_ From: Orenji _

 

_ I think so!!! they might not get it but i still think theyll be cool about it. U r our manager after all  _ ╰( ^o^)╮

 

_ To: Orenji _

_ From: hitoka _

 

_ Thank you hinata-san. I’ll see you soon _

 

_ To: hitoka _

_ From: Orenji _

 

_ Okey dokie bye!!!!!!! _

  
  


Yachi put her phone down and lay on her bed.

 

For someone on her team to find out and respond so acceptingly, and even tell her that they were queer themselves, how would the others respond? How accepting would they be? Maybe, she was worrying too much, and things were going to be okay after all.

 

It was late. She put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and went to bed.

 

She dreamed of Kiyoko. 


End file.
